


P.O.S - Rise's Gold Watch

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [101]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise Kujikawa & Naoto Shirogane, both from Persona 4.This one is in a different format, in a roleplay styled format. Trying something different and saves a lot of time. I hope you enjoy it!In this One Shot, Naoto is Rise's subject.





	P.O.S - Rise's Gold Watch

Rise: -I giggle as I swing my golden watch in front of your face-

Naoto: -I watch slowly-

Rise: Your eyelids are so heavy...

Naoto: -My eyes narrow as I watch-

Rise: Just close them and drift off into slumber.

Naoto: I... -They slowly close-

Rise: Sinking deep into trance.~

Naoto: -I fall into a deep slumber, my head hanging down as I lean into you-

Rise: Now then, Naoto. You're going to tell me any fantasies you have of me.~

Naoto: -I sleep peacefully-

Rise: Just let them out as you sleep.

Naoto: I wanna be yours... Forever and ever... Feet... Obey...~

Rise: Oh, you like my feet do you? –I giggle-

Naoto: Yes... I love them...

Rise: Tell me how much.

Naoto: So very, very much. More than anything, except my love for you.

Rise: -I slowly lift up your feet, feeling them-

Naoto: -I sleep, smiling softy- Zzzzz...

Rise: Do you like being tickled? Do you like your feet?

Naoto: Not really... Yours are a million times better...

Rise: Well Naoto, when I snap my fingers, you will think my feet have magic hypnotic powers.~

Naoto: Yes...

Rise: The more you resist, the more powerful the hypnosis will be when it kicks in.

Naoto: Shall I resist them?

Rise: Of course! You want to save me from being turned into a mindless foot drone converter after all.~

Naoto: I am your protector...

Rise: You're my superhero.

Naoto: You're superhero.

Rise: -I smile, snapping my fingers-

Naoto: -I open my eyes, looking at you- Oh, hey Rise!

Rise: Hello, Naoto.

Naoto: Hey. With you around, you can call me by my real name. -I lean off you-

Rise: Is that so?

Naoto: Well yeah. You're under my protection and well... I love you.

Rise: What should I call you then? –I giggle-

Naoto: Just Naoto will do.

Rise: -I chuckle- You're so cute. You will be perfect for the collective.

Naoto: -I sigh softly- Okay, we've been through this... You can't keep putting hypnotic spells on people. You've got your boots on right?

Rise: Nope, took them off a while back. –I giggle-

Naoto: -I gasp- Rise! Why!? You promised to keep them on at all times!

Rise: My feet were so hot!

Naoto: But they have magical powers!

Rise: Sorry sweetie, you know how I am! -I say, kicking up my feet-

Naoto: -I put my hands over them- Don't do that!

Rise: But I wanna!

Naoto: You know what they do to people! I can't let you be another foot drone converter, people kneeling before your feet and unable to resist keeping their face off them.

Rise: But, that looks so fun! –I snicker-

Naoto: No Rise. You're being a bad girl.

Rise: And isn't that what attracted you to me?

Naoto: -I blush-

Rise: For a hero, you sure do like your supervillains.~

Naoto: I wouldn't say you are a supervillain... -I chuckle- Wait... How did you...?

Rise: I've seen you fight. The way you get... So close.~

Naoto: O-Okay... Put your feet down love and we can make out if you want.

Rise: -I wiggle my toes-

Naoto: Rise... Stop...

Rise: But I thought you loved female feet.~

Naoto: Stop... I'm going to resist them...

Rise: Can you really resist my mind draining stompers~?

Naoto: For you, I will. I promised to protect you!

Rise: -I chuckle as I wiggle them-

Naoto: -I move my hands away, resisting as hard as I can-

Rise: -You keep watching as I smile widely-

Naoto: Dammit... Trying... So... Hard... -I blink as I twitch-

Rise: -I wiggle my own toes more- Hypnotic powers!

Naoto: -I suddenly start drooling uncontrollably- Ahhhh...~

Rise: Becoming so stupid and silly~

Naoto: Tehehehe!~

Rise: Bet you love my feet

Naoto: I am in love with them!

Rise: You love feet.~

Naoto: Yes!~

Rise: That’s a good girl. Falling for my special feet.

Naoto: -I giggle, smiling-

Rise: Let me see your feet!

Naoto: -I put my feet up to you-

Rise: Such nice feet! I could be tranced by your own soles!

Naoto: Thank you!~

Rise: Wiggle them for me Naoto.

Naoto: -I wiggle my toes, drooling-

Rise: Hehe... Wiggle, wiggle; obey my feet. –I wiggle my toes too-

Naoto: -I continue wiggling-

Rise: Oh Naoto, my foot drone. If only my feet did have hypnotic powers.

Naoto: Drone...~

Rise: Although, under my hypnosis, you can’t tell reality and what I say.

Naoto: Hehe.~ I love you!~

Rise: I love you too Nao. -I swing the watch in front of you again- I’m enjoying this roleplay so much, let’s continue a little while longer shall we?

Naoto: -I nod, my eyes swaying to the movements of your watch-

Rise: Not like you have a choice now anyways my good girl. –I giggle-


End file.
